La luz de un Angel
by oOAmalTheaOo
Summary: Sora esta pasando por diferentes momentos en su vida. Leon no sabe si vivir en el pasado o jugarsela por un futuro. LeonxSora


DISCLAIMER : ninguno de los personajes de Kaleido Star me pertenecen… lamentablemente TT

* * *

_**Capitulo I **_

"_**Confusiones"**_

**¡Sora¡Estuviste genial!** – exclamaba Rosseta mirando a su amiga terminando otra de sus funciones del "El lago de los cisnes"

Sora miró a su amiga, la pudo escuchar y simplemente le respondió una linda y cariñosa sonrisa. Una vez más había cumplido su sueño de unir a todos los corazones.

**Nuevamente haz cautivado los corazones de todos **

Sora miro en dirección de donde provenía la voz. Era Leon, su pareja de actuación. No se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, es mas… no se acordaba que aun estaba entre sus brazos.

**Joven Leon yo…** - dijo Sora levemente sonrojada. – _**"Pero que me pasa… siento que me arden mucho las mejillas… " **_

Sora solo atinó a tratar de esconder su rubor apegándose al cuerpo de su acompañante. Pero Leon la pudo ver y no despegó la vista de ella.

Terminado el espectado y los espectadores de irse con un calor en sus corazones, todos los miembros del circo Kaleido ordenaban las cosas.

* * *

"_Dios… estoy agotada"_ pensé al entrar a los camarines comunes de las chicas. 

**SORAAAAAAAAAA**

**AHHHHHHHHHHH ROSSETAA **

No pude mas que gritar, Rosseta me había pillado desprevenida.

**Estuviste genial** – me decía – **enserio, no hay función que no realices que no cautives a los corazones de todos… realmente eres una verdadera estrella.**

Sentí como nuevamente me subía la temperatura. Rosseta me halagaba mucho... demasiado y no podía responder ante tanto elogio.

**Rosseta por favor… estas exagerando** – le dije sonriendo nerviosamente. – **solo hice lo que mi corazón me decía y… **

Pero no pude seguir porque alguien me había tomado del brazo y me había sacado del camarín al pasillo

**¡Ana por diosss!** – le dije mirándole. ¿Acaso todo el mundo tenia que asustarme asi? – **Me asustaste**

**Perdóname** – estaba agitada – **es que vine corriendo para felicitarte amiga** – Sus ojos estaban brillosos. Si que estaba emocionada ' – **Me llegaste a todo mi cuerpo¡eres lo máximo!**

**Ana… n.nU… siempre me dices exactamente lo mismo tontita**.

**Pero es que esta vez si que me hiciste llorar .**

**Ana tiene razón Sora** – era la voz de Mia atrás mió, afortunadamente no me asuste. – **en todos los espectáculos que realizas siempre logras que la gente una sus corazones en…**

Pero no pude terminar de escucharla… mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. Ahí venia el joven Leon con una toalla en su cabeza.

_Se ve muy provocador…. ¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando? El es solo mi pareja de trabajo… solo es_o.

**¿Sora?.. ¿Sora me estas escuchando?** – distinguí la voz de Ana pero mi vista no se despegaba del cuerpo del Joven Leon acercándose mas y mas por el pasillo.

Estaba frente a mi, puesto que estaba apoyada en la pared con mis amigas rodeándome, creo que preocupadas. Y en ese momento pude ver una ligera sonrisa dirigida hacia… mi? Y luego simplemente siguió de largo…

**SORA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS HABLANOS **

**Eh?**– era Ana enojadísima – **ahhh ajajajaj estemm… n.nU tengo que ir a bañarme, nos vemos chicas¡hasta pronto! **- Y salí en dirección contraria a donde iba el joven Leon.

_¿Qué demonios me esta pasando? _

Ya estaba en mi departamento. Cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella.

_¿Por qué¿Por qué se me apresura el corazón cada vez que lo veo¿Por qué el pecho se me acelera tanto…? No lo entiendo… antes no me pasaba esto…_

**hola¿que ya no me saludas:( **

**¡Fool!** – exclame saliendo rápidamente de mis pensamientos. - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**¿Qué? O.o?**– percibí su cara de confusión - **¿Cómo que que hago aquí? Aquí vives tú, por lo tanto tengo que vivir yo también... ¿Sora?… ¿que te pasa? Estas muy acelerada.**

**No es nada Fool… **

**¿Nada¿a que llamas tú específicamente nada? Si te refieres a estar agitada, nerviosa con la mente perdida y no escuchándome , además de estar apoyada en la puerta como si quisieras que nadie entrara es tu idea de " nada"... creo que tenemos conceptos diferentes :S **

**Ay fool ya detente** – con una mano en mi cabeza – **Me mareas… aparte que no te entendí nada '**

**Sora… me preocupas… **

Al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Fool realmente me di cuenta que él no tenia la culpa de que me estaba pasando… ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba sintiendo.

**Fool yo… este… perdóname. No se que me pasa, tuve una sensación extraña hace un rato… supongo que se me pasara … voy a tomar un baño… ¡y ni se te ocurra espiarme!**

Y pude sentir como chocó con la puerta.

_Pobrecito, pero se lo merece por depravado_

Estaba relajadísima, ese baño me estaba sacando muchas tensiones. Estaba jugando con las burbujas. Era realmente genial

**podría ser mejor de lo que crees… **

Me di vuelta inmediatamente viendo de donde provenía esa voz.

_¡Imposible! Esa voz era de…._

**¡Joven Leon! **– me di vuelta y mi cuerpo estallaba en calor. Como pude trate de cubrir mi busto ante la vista de tan guapo hombre. – **Que… ¿que hace usted aquí? **

**Vine a buscar algo que me debes desde hace muchas funciones…**

Y sin poder reaccionar, sentí los labios del joven Leon sobre los míos…

**Soraaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Abrí los ojos, viendo todo borroso, si es que veía algo. Claro, estaba debajo del agua

¡Dios! Estoy ahogándome.

**Sora estas bien **– era la voz de Fool

_Es Fool… un momento O.o…_

**FOOL SAL DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTEEEEEEEE ** - grite al mismo tiempo que lo tire miles de kilómetros lejos del baño

_¿Qué fue todo eso? Ese beso… el joven Leon aquí_. Mire a todos lados. _Fue solo un sueño…_


End file.
